


Waw

by RinRin



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Crossover, Distressed Dude, Magical Girls, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Darks wake one day with out their Lights.  Two years later 3 strange girls with mysterious pasts and powers appear.  The Past is different from what was told and there is more to the story than what was believed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Yugioh or Sailor Moon  
> This was somewhat inspired by Sailor Moon, it may become a crossover later. This takes place after Malik shows up but somehow Isis and Yugi managed to stop the whole "kill Yami/Pharaoh/Atem" thing –from both Malik/Mariku and Bakura.
> 
> Originally posted at http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5302367/1/Waw

*Thoughts*  
"[Egyptian}"  
Story:  
"Oyasumi ojii-chan! Mou hitomi no boku!" Yugi chirped before yawning and falling asleep. Yami fallowed his aibou while in the puzzle. Around midnight Yami faded into view and amethyst eyes snapped open. They looked at the slumbering puzzle keeper with deep sadness. They carefully took off a necklace, keeping a hand on the item hanging from it. They slipped it over the puzzle keeper's neck and let it merge with an identical necklace.

"Be safe my Pharaoh." They whispered before slipping out of the house threw a window. Across town almost the exact same scene happened in two other rooms with the only differences being the people, what they were called, and the items- one a different necklace and the other a rod. Half an hour later three people met in the middle of a park. They greeted each other warmly before disappearing into the night.

 

The next morning:  
"Ojii-chan! Yugi-kun is missing!" Yami rushed down the stairs after awaking and finding the link to his Hikari gone. Soon the entire gang was there asking questions.

"You felt nothing in your sleep Pharaoh?" Yami Bakura asked. Yami nodded. "The same thing happened to me and yadonushi. " Mariku nodded as well. No one had the answers to what had happened.

 

2 years later (I think that the gang would be 16?):  
Atem- as he was now called- slowly backed up pushing the group behind him towards the exit with the help of Bakura and Mariku-*seriously how the hell did the three of Us become best friends?* He stared at the strange and ugly thing that was advancing on them.

"In the name of the living Horus stop, you foul mortal child of Apep!" A voice rang down. *How in Egypt can that thing be mortal? Or the child of Apep?* Atem pondered.  
The thing turned its head towards the high wall that separated the school from the rest of the city. Three figures stood on top of it.

"Who dares to interrupts my fun?" It hissed. The three figures jumped down to face it.

"I am Waw Sobek!" she had shoulder length blond hair and was wearing a gold armor tank top and a white Egyptian style skirt with red bands on her biceps and wrists with crocodile skin gloves covering her hands. On her head there seemed to be the head of a crocodile. She had on green tights and crocodile skin boots.

"I am Waw Anubis!" She had mid-back stark white hair that stood out against her skin tight long sleeve black top. She also had on a gold Egyptian style skirt and black tights and bicker boot. She had on matching gold arm and wrist bands with black gloves. Her head had a tiara that, behind her own ears, went up to create black jackal ears.

"I am Waw Bastet!" she had a little above shoulder length black hair. She was wearing a golden armor bikini top and a grey, maroon, and gold Egyptian style skirt. She had gold and ruby wrist bands. She had black first knuckle gloves on. Her tights were see- through with a black line curled around each leg ending a fair distance away from her open toe stiletto heal ankle boots. She had maroon and gold armor going from her nose to the back of her head after widening, and situation two black cat ears on the top of her head.

"By the sands of Egypt we will punish you!" The thing laughed at the oddly dressed girls.

"Run!" Atem yelled while trying to call on the shadows. Waw Sobek smirked and pulled out a small stick that enlarged into a staff. Waw Anubis pulled out a large scythe and Waw Bastet pulled out a whip.

Waw Sobek slammed the staff on the ground yelling "[Nile Flooding!]" and a wave a water in the shape of a crocodile head slammed into the beast knocking it off balance.

"My turn." Waw Bastet cracked her whip yelling "[Flame whip!]" The whip cut through the beast, but didn't kill it. 

Waw Anubis stepped up "[Death strike!]" the monster disappeared. The three former Yamis stared in amazement.

"Pharaoh, it is an honor to meet the living Horus. We are the warriors of our named Kami's" Waw Bastet bowed to him, purring her greeting.

"Uh, it, nice to meet you too?"

"Always my Pharaoh." They jumped up onto the wall and disappeared.

 

The next day: Three figures stood out side of the school and looked at each other and grinned.

"I can't wait to see all the guys!"

"Is that all you think of?"

"Nope!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sobek is the god of the Nile and is sometimes depicted as a man with the head of a crocodile and is also a patron of the Pharaoh's army.  
> Bastet is the solar and war goddess and is seen as a protector of the Pharaoh she has a cat's head. She was known as Lady of the flame and protected Ra- her father as he traveled across the sky  
> Anubis is the Jackal headed god of death that later became the god of embalming and lead people to the underworld for judging  
> Apep is a giant snake and every day tries to eat Ra and is said to succeed if there is an eclipse- but Ra is always cut out almost right after. Apep is considered evil through all Egyptian mythology.  
> Waw means Soldier- thus they are the soldier-priest of their gods. If Atem were a Soldier he would be Waw Horus as he is the Pharaoh whom was seen as a living Horus- as Waw Bastet tells him.  
> If anyone has any monsters they want the Waw to fight let me know. Oh and Set who is most commonly considered an evil god is not in this story. I might include other gods from other religions. Also can anyone give me any good ideas for the Waw's attacks? I want them to be more primal then the Sailor Scouts- hence the actual weapons. Both Waw Sobek and Waw Anubis had their costumes based on statues of their gods while I mixed a drawing someone did of Bastet with a little bit of Catwoman and my own imagination


	2. Chapter 2

Story:

The teacher walked in to everyone in class talking about something- or just ignoring everything around them (i.e. Kaiba). 

"Class…Class…CLASS!" Everyone jumped and fell quiet. "Thank you. Now we have three new students today so please be nice." 

In walked three girls. One was wearing a black and red corset dress (like you can find at Hot Topic) with Egyptian sandals. Her hair was black with gold highlights cut in an Egyptian style. Next was a girl with long white-blond hair in a French braid. She wore a black gothic Lolita dress (like the one Hanajima wears in Fruits Basket) with black boots. The last girl had middle length golden hair up in a pony and was wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a dragon on it saying 'do not meddle in the affairs of dragons for you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup' and sneakers.

"Hello, I'm xAst Miw, and I adore cats!" the black haired girl smiled charmingly.

"I'm xast Mind, my favorite number is 4." Most of the class shifted nervously at the white haired girl's choice of 4.

"I am Iwn Sin, and I have no idea why I hang out with these freak jobs."

"Sister, did she truly just insult us?" Miw asked turning to Mind.

"Yes, sister she did."

"We will have to remind her why she shouldn't insult us."

"I concur, but it will have to be later." Sin looked scared. The teacher ignored this- She did have Bakura, Mariku, and Atem in her class- and told the girls were to sit. Sin was by Seto, Mind was by Ootogi, and Miw was by Atem. Miw smiled like the cat that ate the canary as she sat down.

Later the three were invited over by Jou to hang out after school with them.

 

After School:

"So, your names are all really strange." Anzu commented.

"Well, our Guardians choose names that meant something to them. Ohm gosh! Is that a game shop? Oh can we go there? I love games so much!" Miw looked like a kitten that sees a ball of yarn.

"Sure, actually, my own Guardian lives here- as do I. We usually hang out here." Atem grinned as she dragged the other two away to check out the games. His smile dropped as he turned around to the rest of the gang. "There's something odd about all three of them."

"You mean besides their names?" Honda asked.

"Their names mean Pillar Clay, Desert Cat, and Desert Axe. And the Pharaoh is right, there's something off about those girls." Bakura stated.

"So we have another mystery on our hands. Has anyone found anything on that creature we saw?" Atem asked.

"Just that something similar has happened in Azuba Juuban, but the girls there are the Sailor Senshi. They seem totally different." Mariku told them.

"Hey guy! Neat place! So what do you do around here for fun?" Sin came up apparently escaping Miw's grip.

"Mostly we play games either here, Kaiba Land, or at the arcade. We also go to the occasional Duel Monster's tournament." Jou told her. She nodded. Just then Mind raced up pulling Miw.

"Sin we need to get back to the apartment! Like now!" And she grabbed her and ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Japanese 4 can be said two ways- yon or shi. Shi also means death, so Mind is saying she likes shi as her favorite number.


	3. Chapter 3

*Thoughts*  
[Egyptian]  
Story:  
The group stared after the girls. *That was random…*

"Mind! Only you have to go home right now! I already completed my homework!" Miw hissed pulling her sister to a stop and yanking her arm out of Mind's grip.

"When?" Sin asked her friend surprised.

"Either at lunch, during lectures, or work time in class."

"Well, in that case, xAst-san may I show you around our lovely city?" Seto walked up to the girls. He looked at them with a calculating gleam in his eye.

"Er, I would love it…" Miw blinked surprised. So Seto and Miw walked around Domino seeing all the spots. "So your Kaiba-kun right? Does your family own this infamous 'KaibaLand' I've heard so much about?"

"Yeah, I'm the CEO of KaibaCorps actually…"

"That's cool, but what do you do for fun?"

"I do something with my brother but I'm usually busy. My secretary actually forced me to take today off, but Mokuba already had plans with friends so I was wandering around town, when I overheard you…" Seto wasn't sure why he was so open with her.

"So how old is your younger brother?"  
"He's 12."

"Hm. Let's go to your amusement park and go on the rides. I doubt you do that often." He nodded. The day was spent full of fun, for both of the teens.

 

Laterish: Other side of town:

"Er, Waw Anubis?"

"Yes, Waw Sobek?"

"Why are you so calm? Waw Bastet has blown off the patrolling!"

"My sister is a cat. She will do what she wants, when she wants. She might find more information on this town. We must trust her. After all she is who she is." Waw Sobek grumbled about cryptic jackals and Nymphomaniac cats. Waw Anubis snorted at her. Then her head snapped up. "Something's wrong. We have to get to the game shop."

 

At the Game Shop:

Bakura swore as he ducked yet another swipe from a monster that looked almost just like Flaming Swordsman. Anzu shot a glare at him, which he ignored.

"Stop you-" he looked up to see Waw Sobek pause as she took in the monster. "Hunk of hotness."

"Waw Sobek." Waw Anubis growled.

"Er, right. In the name of the living Horus, we will stop you!" Flaming Swordsman charged at her. "Whoa!" She quickly summoned her staff to block his sword.

 

Elsewhere:

A young woman started suddenly. Her companion looked at her oddly.

"You can feel it, can't you?" she asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." His voice had a slightly odd tone to it.

"That need, that pull to fight the monsters that walk among us, to protect the Pharaoh." He seemed to struggle with himself.

"Please, Cousin." She whispered. His resolve cracked and he nodded. "Hold out your hands." She cupped her hands over his, "Bastet, your sAt, your Waw, asks that your fellow God, Set pours his Ka through her to grant his sA, his Waw, the power of Set!" Her hands glowed red and the sand around them gathered in her hands, forming a ring with an aardvark head on it. She dropped it into his hands.

"Do all of us have a ring?" He asked.

"Nope. I've got an anklet, Waw Anubis has a bracelet, and Waw Sobek has earrings. You need to put that on ya know." He did and that sand his form. When the sand cleared there stood a tall man in a brown Egyptian skirt and gold sandals. His face was covered in a red aardvark mask. He had a scimitar on his waist. She grinned up at him.

"Bastet, Your daughter calls!" Golden light hid her. When Waw Set could see her again she was in her Waw form. "Let's go!"

 

A Few Minutes Later At The Game Shop: Needless to say, with Waw Sobek fawning over "Flaming Swordsman" that they were not doing to well.

"Leave any for us?" Waw Basket's voice rang down.

"Look Kitten, the little lizard found herself somebody to play with."

"It's a Crocodile!" Waw Sobek screamed angrily. The group spotted the newest Waw.

"Waw Set; I believe we should save them."

"Let us go then, dear Kitten." Waw Bastet did a series of back flips before kicking the monster. Waw Set laughed and drew out his scimitar.

"Desert Cut!" Sand rushed towards Flaming Swordsman and acted like a blade thus cutting him in half. Waw Sobek pouted. Waw Bastet turned towards the Yugi-tachi.

"Is anyone hurt?" They shook their heads. She smiled at them. "Yokkata. Ja ne!" {I'm glad. See you.} Then the Waws disappeared according to their God's power (i.e. Sobek-water, Anubis-black light, Bastet-gold light, Set-sand).

"Great, there are more of them." Jou grumbled. They laughed.

 

With the Waws:

"So, you've awakened eh, cousin?" Waw Anubis asked. He nodded.

"Has anyone noticed that the monsters have become more human like?" Waw Bastet asked.

"Apep must have found her. We must hurry and awaken the rest of the court. We'll see you tomorrow Was Set." Waw Anubis stated.  
The Next Day: School:

 

"Ah! xAst-san! xAst-san! Iwn-san! Have any of you heard about the Waw?" Anzu asked the three girls.

"The Waw? I didn't know you spoke Egyptian Mazaki-san." Sin looked at her surprised.

"Eh? No, no. They're these heroes that show up out of nowhere and save the day! Demo, they're way more violent than-"

"That's nice, but shouldn't we pay attention to Sensei?" Miw interrupted.

"correct xAst-san. Mazaki! Stop bothering your classmates!"

"Demo, Sensei!"

"Hanasanai {shut up/do not speak}!" Sin bit her lip to not laugh. As she tucked her hair behind her ear Mariku caught sight of crocodile earrings with aquamarine eyes.

"Kirei {pretty}." He murmured. She flashed a smile towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set is the God of the Desert, Chaos, foreigners (red hair), and protects Ra. He doesn't really have an animal but what the "Set animal" is closest to is an aardvark. There for sure is going to be another Waw. It should start to cross over into the Sailor Moon world once we get all of the Waws.  
> sA is son and sAt is daughter.


End file.
